A Story of a Happy Marriage
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara and Grissom are married and very happy.


I moved over in bed reaching over to Grissom's side feeling the empty bed. Lifting my head I saw he was gone. I closed my eyes laying my head back against the pillows. I came out of the bedroom seeing Grissom with his glasses on standing in his gray tee shirt and black pajama bottoms reading a newspaper standing in the middle of the room holding a cup of coffee. I smiled walking over laying my head against his shoulder.

"What time is your meeting?" I asked

"In an hour." He said, sipping some coffee out of a red mug.

"Last night was fun."

"Which part?"

"Every part especially the last part."

"Mmm." He said, as he read an article.

We had gotten married a month ago secretly. It seemed natural that no one knew about it at work. Grissom approved of marriage even though for years he stayed away from it. I was content to have quiet date nights when we had evenings off.

I went into the lounge where the others were awaiting our assignments at the beginning of shift. Grissom came in looking serious. He looked at all of us.

"Here are the assignments. Catherine would you give them out?" He asked, handing them to her. She looked at him taking them watching as he ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Nick asked

"I don't know." She said

I walked over to the closed office door. Opening the door I looked into the dark room.

"Gil?" I called out

"I don't want to be disturbed." He said

I closed the door behind me as I let my eyes get used to the dark. I saw his outline on his couch that was dimly lit by the lights outside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over.

"Migraine." He said

"Bad meeting?" I asked, sitting on the couch looking at him.

"Ecklie wants to separate the team." He said "There was an argument."

"Why would he do that?"

"He feels that Catherine is ready to be a supervisor."

I sighed looking at him. He felt me rub his head leaning down kissing him.

"I have to go." I said, kissing his head "Stay in here."

"I plan to." He said "Thank you."

I nodded leaving. Catherine met me in the hallway.

"Is Grissom here?" She asked

"No, I knocked, but he was not in." I said, lying.

"Thank's." She said, walking past as she lifted her cell phone to her ear.

I worked the case with Greg then came back to find Catherine standing by the front desk still trying to get hold of Grissom. She sighed looking at Greg and I.

"How was it?" She asked, grimacing at the smell we both had on us.

"Great, if you don't mind going through garbage." I said

"Take a shower." She said

After a long shower I smelled better. I walked over to Grissom's office looking around then I went inside. The room was lit by Grissoms desk lamp. He still laid on the couch with his arm over his eyes. His breathing told me that he was sleeping. I locked the door walking over I turned off the light on the desk walking over I crawled over him kissing his lips. He moved lifting his arm looking around.

"I had a light on in here." He said

"I turned it off." I said "How's your head?"

"Better." He said, pulling me to him "My phone's been ringing."

"Catherine."

He kissed me slowly. His phone rang again and he moved back sighing.

"She's not going away." I said

He kissed me again then got up. I laid down watching him get his phone on his desk. He looked over at me.

"Grissom."

I sighed smiling as he leaned against his desk.

"Catherine, I took it up with Ecklie. There is no need to talk."

I got up straightening my clothes looking at him as I motioned I was leaving. He stood up shaking his head at me motioning me over to him. I pointed at my watch, but he again motioned me over.

"I understand you want to move on, but this is not the way to do it." He said

I walked over kissing his cheek. His arm went around my waist.

"Yes, I'll be in later. Bye." He said, hanging up.

"I have to go."

He kissed me pulling me closer. I put my hands on his neck hearing him moan. He moved back looking at me.

"Your making me late." I said "Greg is waiting."

"I'll give you a note." He said

I laughed pulling myself away from him leaving.

Grissom was meeting with Catherine after the shift so I went home ordering take out. Grissom came in hearing the news from the TV. He followed the take out smell to the coffee table where I had laid out containers. I laid on the couch sleeping with a scientific journal opened over my chest. He smiled at me reaching over he took the magazine causing me to wake up. I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Hey." I said, blinking.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's all right. How is Catherine?"

"Better. We had a long chat."

"You must have." I said, looking at my wrist watch.

"I see you cooked." He said

"I was to tired."

"That's all right. It smells great. Why don't you go to sleep?" He said, sitting down grabbing a container.

"I think I will." I said, yawning as I got up. He watched me go as he sat back on the couch watching the news.

The following week I was helping Nick reach into a pipe outside attached to the house. He spotted something in the pipe. He watched as I reached in further finding the object pulling it out cutting my arm in the process.

"Owe!" I cried, handing him the weapon. He shined the light on my arm which was bleeding.

"You better have that looked at."

"I will." I said, standing up walking over to the flashing lights from the ambulance. An EMT bandaged the cut allowing me to work. I came into Grissom's office seeing him working at his desk.

"Here are the results." I said, reaching out to show him the paper. He reached out to take it seeing the tip of the bandage on my arm underneath a long sleeved blue shirt I was wearing. He took the paper standing walking around to take my arm in his. Pulling up the sleeve he looked at the bandage then at me.

"I cut my arm." I said, shrugging my shoulders "it's fine."

"This looks like more than a cut." He said

"Grissom, I am fine."

He sighed letting my arm go as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"Good." He said, handing me back the paper.

I smiled walking to the door.

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him.

"You'll tell me if you are not all right?"

"Of course."

He nodded watching me leave. At home after shift he looked at my cut as I laid in bed watching him. His eyes went over it then he leaned down kissing the wound making my skin tingle. He bandaged it with a fresh bandage then laid back down on the bed.

"You worry to much." I said

"I don't think I worry enough." He said, looking at me.

"Gris, you can't put us in bubble wrap."

I moved to my side facing him.

"I know, I am sorry."

"Don't be. I find it attractive."

He smiled a little getting closer to me.

"I'll have to do it more often."

"I think the lab techs would be shocked to see me ripping off your clothes."

"Give them something to chat about."

I chuckled pulling him to me as I kissed him.

A month later Grissom braked suddenly stopping at the scene. An explosion at a park happened as Nick and I were working the scene. He got out of his Tahoe seeing smoke rising from the bomb site. EMTS were racing about as police questioned people. Bodies of people dead and alive were everywhere in the grass crying out in pain. Nick saw Grissom and ran over.

"Grissom!" He called, coming over. Grissom looked at the large bandage on the Nicks head. He ran with a limp with another bandage on his arm and neck.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Where is Sara?" Grissom asked, looking behind him.

"I don't know." Nick said, in a daze.

"I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out then go home." He said

"Okay."

Grissom walked around hearing people screaming. His heart rose with anxiety making it hurt as he searched. He walked over looking around the carnage seeing me sitting alone on the undamaged part of the basketball court. He walked over quickly kneeling down in front of me. I shook looking at my hands on my legs which were covered in blood as were my clothes. A cut on my head was bleeding.

"Sara?" He said, gently as he touched my shoulder.

I looked at him with red tear stained eyes.

"I….tried to…help a….woman. She was….lying on the….ground. Her arm….was off….she was in…..shock."

Grissom ran his hand through my hair trying to see my face as I looked down.

"She….screamed…I tried to….help her…..but…..she died."

"Honey." He said

I looked at him as a tear went down my cheek.

"She….was someone's…..wife…..and a mother."

"Is this her blood or yours?"

"Theirs." I said, looking around at the covered bodies lying on the ground.

"Let's have you checked out." He said, trying to help me stand.

"Why….did…I live…and they….didn't?" I asked, letting him help me up.

"I…I don't know." He said, leading me past the bodies. I looked at each one of them then I closed my eyes laying my head against Grissoms chest. Grissom called in everyone to work on the scene. He then took me home. He stood leaning against the dresser in the bedroom watching me sleep in bed. The doorbell went off as he stepped out closing the door. He opened the door seeing Catherine.

"Hey, how's Sara?" She asked, coming in.

"Fine I think. Instead of taking her home I thought it best to let her rest here." He said, as he shut the door.

"What a mess." She said, sighing.

"Yeah." He said "Coffee?"

"No thanks. I should get going. Tell Sara I am glad she's all right."

"I will."

He watched her leave then he came back in the bedroom seeing me moving around in the bed. I sat up looking around shaking.

"Grissom!"

"I'm here." He said, getting on the bed holding me. "I'm here, honey."

"It was so awful!" I said, looking to the side.

"I know."

"Is Nick all right?"

"Yes, he will be fine." He said, rubbing my hair.

I sighed calming down.

"Why don't you sleep some more?"

"I can't." I said

"I can make us dinner and then we can relax with a movie." He said, kissing my head.

"I keep seeing them, Gil."

He pulled me closer to him. I watched him cook in the kitchen later. He stirred a sauce in a pot then he wiped his hands with a towel looking at me.

"Does your head hurt?"

"A little."

He lifted a glass with wine in it to his lips.

"Want to try the sauce?"

I walked over as he lifted a big spoon with sauce on it. I watched him blow on it before lifting it out to me. I tasted it nodding at him.

He put the spoon down kissing me. I felt giddy as he moved back looking at my lips.

"Taste better on your lips." He said "Your still shaking."

"I know."

He pulled me to him hugging me.

"Sara, I love you."

"I love you."

I put my head on his shoulder closing my eyes.

The next shift I walked into the garage at the lab seeing different pieces of evidence on large tables. Nick and several others were working. I shivered looking at everything. Nick saw me and walked over.

"Sara, you okay?"

I blinked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He nodded watching me walk by.

Grissom walked over seeing me and Nick having a discussion out in the hall.

"Sara, she was just asking you a question."

"I didn't appreciate the way she asked."

"Your going obsessive on us."

"I am not becoming obsessive!" I yelled

"What is going on?" Grissom asked, walking over.

Nick looked at me then at Grissom.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding." Nick said

Grissom looked at me as I looked at him.

"Sara, will you come to my office now?"

I looked at Nick then I slowly followed. Grissom turned watching me come inside his office.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"Yes."

"Your sure?" He asked, lowering his head looking at me.

I walked over kissing him. He pulled me closer deepening the kiss. I moved back looking at him. He searched my face.

"I want to help with the case."

"I just worry that you could be to involved."

"I promise I won't let myself get to involved." I said, leaving.

Doctor Robbins looked up seeing me come in. I walked over seeing a body covered in a blue blanket.

"Sara, what can I do for you?" He asked

"This is a child?" I asked

"Yes, a little girl found at the park." He said, looking at me.

I stared at the blanket slowly reaching over lifting the fabric to see the girl. She looked to be six. I looked over at Robbins then I walked out of the room taking a breath.

Grissom came home hearing something being poured into a glass.

"Sara?"

He came in seeing me in the kitchen gulping down a glass of liquor. He walked over taking the bottle away from me. I set the glass down looking at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"It's not what you think." I said

"I know you went to the morgue, Sara, I know you are becoming obsessed." He said, looking worried.

I looked down shaking my head.

"I saw that little girl and it hurt."

He put his hand on my cheek.

"Sara, I understand that you want to work this case, but you need to stop putting emotion ahead of your job."

I nodded looking down still. He sighed pulling me against him holding me as I starting crying. The next shift I began working again feeling better. When shift ended I laid on Grissom's couch in his office dozing waiting for him. He came in half an hour later seeing me lying on my side sleeping. Slowly he came over leaning over kissing my temple. I stayed still feeling him touch my cheek. I moved smiling as I opened my eyes seeing him.

"You were gone a while." I said

He climbed over me as I laid on my back.

"Meeting with the sheriff." He said

"Do you want to kiss me?"

He leaned down kissing me as I put my arms around his back. He groaned moving back.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Your knee is jabbing me in the ribs."

"Sorry." I said, moving my legs on either side.

He kissed me again then he moved to my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying his gentle touch. His phone rang as he kissed me again.

"I am not answering that." He said

"Mmmm." I moaned

Grissom walked down the hallway of the building. He looked in at the lab workers as he walked past. Greg came running out of a room almost running him over.

"Greg, what did I tell you about running?" He said

"I'm sorry." Greg said "I just had a break through."

Grissom shook his head walking past. Greg watched him leave then he ran again. I was coming out of a room when Greg ran me over causing me to fly back hitting my head hard against the wall. I fell to the floor in a daze.

"Sara, I am so sorry!" Greg said, kneeling down to me. "Are you okay?"

I lifted my head shaking it as I tried to sit up. He helped me up.

"What happened?" I asked

"I was running and ran you over."

I stood with his help winching as I touched the spot on my head that hit the wall. He watched me look at him.

"I'm all right." I said

"Your sure?"

"Yeah." I said

He took a breath walking down the hall. I winched again going back into the room. At home Grissom and I were on the couch watching a movie. My head throbbed as I laid back against him. I sat up rubbing my head.

"You okay?" He asked, looking concerned

"Yeah, just a headache." I said, standing going to the bedroom. Grissom came in a few minutes later seeing I was lying in bed with a hot water bottle over my head. He climbed in bed taking the bottle off my head to look at me.

"Migraine?"

"It's just hurts from today." I said, taking the bottle from him.

"What happened today?"

I placed the bottle over my head again.

"Greg was running and he hit me."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you hit your head?"

"The back." I said

"Let me see."

"Gil!"

"Sara?"

I sighed moving so he could see. I felt his fingers go through my hair finding the sore spot.

"Owe!" I cried

"Sorry, you do have a bump." He said

"It's okay."

He leaned down kissing my head then I turned looking at him seeing that Grissom look.

"You have that look."

"If you mean I am going to yell at Greg later then yes."

"Grissom."

"Sara, I have told him over and over no running. Next time the injury could be worse."

I sighed watching him get up leaving the room. The next shift Greg came by the lounge seeing me taking some aspirin with some coffee.

"Sara, I am sorry about the running into you."

"That's okay." I said

"Grissom just chewed me out for it. You would think he had a crush on you or something."

I watched him walk away then I smiled to myself. Grissom saw me come over to him in Trace.

"Grissom, can I see you a minute?"

"Can it wait?" He asked

"Ah sure." I said, staring at him.

He looked at me then he looked the lab worker.

"I'll be right back." He said, before walking out to see me "What's up?"

"Um…can we talk someplace private?"

He looked at me curiously. I followed him to a hallway by the emergency exit.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I looked out at the hallway then at him.

"You yelled at Greg?"

"I reprimanded him." Grissom said, nodding.

I leaned over kissing his cheek.

"I know I get angry at you for coming to my rescue, but I just wanted to say that I love you." I said, smiling at him before walking out leaving him watching me go. I looked back at him winking then I disappeared.


End file.
